


Off-Color

by sharkle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Luna Lovegood, the entire world is off-color. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Color

For Luna Lovegood, the entire world is off-color – not-so-green greens, could-be-bluer blues, almost-brown reds. It's all there, and she can see it, but there's something frustrating about being so close to the real thing, yet not quite there.

And that's how her life is. Everything's just a little bit off, like the fact that she skips the tiniest bit when she walks, or that all the paintings seem just the slightest bit crooked, or that every word looks misspelled, even when it's not.

And the creatures? They're all those colors that she and only she can see, real but not – real to her. It doesn't matter if anyone believes her. In her world, they exist. They do.

And then, she can see.

And then, war jolts her awake, and it's like going inside after squinting in the sun for too long. It's all in sudden clarity; there are more important things than finding the rainbow her colors belong to, and exchanging them for the right ones. It's not what she needs to worry about.

But maybe now, things will change. The greens will look a little greener, the blues a little bluer, the reds a little redder. Maybe those knocked-over paintings will be righted, and it won't feel like she's limping, and she won't have to recheck all her spellings.

And there's something undeniably exhilarating about the scarlet of a Stunner shooting past her ear, or the emerald Killing Curse heading straight for her that she gets out of the way of at the last moment. It's an odd dance, twisting and twirling and ducking beneath spells (everycolor), around Shield Charms (silver), between people (alive), and now the dress robes are really beautiful as they spin outward, whipping out with the slightest breeze about the ankles –

And although people's faces are chalk-white, she knows they are, and things aren't so off-color anymore.


End file.
